Вьетнам
: Xã Hội Chủ Nghĩa Việt Nam Cộng Hòa |Рождение = 1945 |Предшественник = Вьетнамская Империя |ПредшественникЗначок = Южный Вьетнам |Предшественник2 = Французский Индокитай |ПредшественникЗначок2 = Французский Индокитай |Язык = Вьетнамский Французский (Раньше был распространён) |Столица = Ханой |Религия = Атеизм |Форма правления = Однопартийная парламентская республика |Друзья = Россия Беларусь Индонезия Северная Корея СССР Лаос Камбоджа (часто) Филиппины Малайзия Куба Мьянма Сингапур Таиланд Бруней Китай (часто) |Враги = США ИГИЛ Китай Франция НАТО Тайвань Южный Вьетнам |Нравится = Коммунизм, деревья, тоннели, кешью, СССР, еда, свобода, равноправие, единство, бальзам "Золотая звезда", природа, джунгли, Социализм, Нгуен Фу Чонг, новые технологии, развитие, туризм, культура, кофе, конусовидные головные уборы. |Не нравится = Франция, НАТО, США, Южный Вьетнам, Капитализм, война, голод, нищета, интервенты, бомбёжки, колонизаторы. |Предшественник3 = Южный Вьетнам |ПредшественникЗначок3 = Южный Вьетнам|Космос = Да|Не может в = Богатство|Организации = ООН АСЕАН ШОС|Личность = В жизни Вьетнам очень спокоен и рассудителен, если, конечно, не лезть на его деревья и не тревожить его.|Упоротость = Дерево-дерево!|Еда = Манго, страусиное мясо, крокодилье мясо, черепаший суп, Фо, Бун Бо Хюэ, Бун Ча Га, Хат Пот, Бан Ми, Бан Бао, спринг-роллы, кофе, сок сахарного сорника, рисовая водка, дуриан, джекфрут, саподилла, деревья.}} Вьетнама}} Вьетнама (Литературный перевод Владимира Прохорова)}} Вьетнам, полная официальная форма — Социалистическая Республика Вьетнам (СРВ) — государство в Юго-Восточной Азии на полуострове Индокитай. На западе граничит с Лаосом и Камбоджей, на севере — с Китаем, с востока и юга омывается Южно-Китайским морем. Придерживается социалистической точки зрения. Основной язык — вьетнамский. Его столицей является город Ханой. Государством является светским, основной религии не имеет, однако на его глине достаточно распространён Атеизм, также весьма в ничтожном количестве присутствует Буддизм и Католичество. По форме правления Вьетнам — однопартийная парламентская республика. Дата независимости — 2-ое сентября 1945. Примечателен тем, что очень беден, имеет одну из самых дешёвых валют в мире — вьетнамский донг. Может в космос, но не может в богатство. История Ранняя история Средние века Новое время Колониальный период Первая Индокитайская война Вторая Индокитайская война Современная история Родился Вьетнам со своим братом-близнецом Южным Вьетнамом 2 сентября 1945 года и живёт до сих пор. Целых 9 лет он опекался своим отцом Французским Индокитаем и воевал против своей сестры Франции. Это была Первая Индокитайская Война (19 декабря 1946 - 21 июля 1954). На стороне Северного Вьетнама воевал Лаос и их поддерживали СССР и КНР. Отношения Друзья * СССР — приёмный отец, сделавший меня социалистом. Подарил мне производство и возможность летать в космос. Также, находясь в тени общественной прессы, помог мне победить Южный Вьетнам. Я во многом благодарен ему. Жаль... Что его уже нет. * Россия и Беларусь — сводные братья, мои друзья. Я нахожусь в тесных связях с ними. Мы создали много объединений и союзов. Россия также часто прощает мне долги. Их отец был великим коммунистом. Хоть бы вернуть прекрасное время возвышения социалистических идеалов... * Северная Корея — скрытный, малообщительный союзник, тоже является приёмным сыном СССР. Ненавидит капитализм и всё, что с ним связанно. Ярый ненавистник США и Южной Кореи. В своём рационе оружие имеет несколько ядерных бомб, что не может меня не настораживать. Надеюсь, у меня с ним всё сложится. * Лаос — член АСЕАН, торговый партнёр, а также друг и союзник. Вступил в АСЕАН 23 июля 1997 года. * Камбоджа — член АСЕАН, торговый партнёр, а также друг и союзник. Вступил в АСЕАН 30 апреля 1999 года. * Сингапур — член и основатель АСЕАН, торговый партнёр, а также друг и союзник. Основал вместе с Индонезией, Малайзией, МалайзияТаиландом и Филиппинами АСЕАН 8 августа 1967 года. Достаточно погат и развит. * Филиппины — член и основатель АСЕАН, торговый партнёр, а также друг и союзник. Основал вместе с Индонезией, Малайзией, Таиландом и Сингапуром АСЕАН 8 августа 1967 года. Однако, сейчас в жизни АСЕАН не больно-то участвует, однако достаточно активно торгует техникой. * Малайзия — член и основатель АСЕАН, торговый партнёр, а также друг и союзник. Основал вместе с Индонезией, Филиппинами, Таиландом и Сингапуром АСЕАН 8 августа 1967 года. Однако, сейчас в жизни АСЕАН не больно-то участвует, однако достаточно активно торгует техникой. * Куба — друг, преданный Коммунист, союзник и друг СССР. Во время карибского кризиса, он с СССР почти победили США, что было бы очень плачевно для мира... Хоть он и далеко от меня, но мы с ним поддерживаем дружеские отношения, у нас даже на флагах есть похожая звезда и красный цвет. * Бруней — член АСЕАН, торговый партнёр, а также друг и союзник. Вступил в АСЕАН 27 января 1984 года, через шесть дней, после того, как провозгласил независимость. * Китай — друг и партнёр, я веду с ним активную торговлю, он был отличным другом СССР долгое время. Как и я, он очень предан Коммунизму, ненавидит Капитализм и США. Также он мой северный сосед и союзник во многих сферах. Он продаёт мне очень много "полезных" товаров. Странно, что он до сих пор не перешёл на алфавит в отличии от меня, а пользуется очень сложным иероглифическим письмом. * Индонезия — друг и партнёр, как и я, состоит в АСЕАН. Однако является капиталистом, что сильно меня раздражает. Он хочет объединить все страны Юго-Восточной азии, чтобы создать конкуренцию современным державам, но получается у него это хило, поэтому я стараюсь ему помочь (Ле Лыонг Минь). * Мьянма — член АСЕАН, торговый партнёр, а также друг и союзник. Вступил в АСЕАН 23 июля 1997 года. На его флаге тоже есть звезда, что не может меня не радовать. * Таиланд — член и основатель АСЕАН, торговый партнёр, а также друг и союзник. Основал вместе с Индонезией, Малайзией, МалайзияСингапуром и Филиппинами АСЕАН 8 августа 1967 года. Имеет отличные курорты, на которых мне нравится отдыхать. У него отлично развит туризм, мне надо бы у него поучиться. Враги * Франция — просто не нравится, поддерживал США и Южный Вьетнам во Вьетнамкой войне ( Война во Вьетнаме), был интервентом на моих территориях, в кратце: редиска. Капиталист очередной, что-то забывший на моих социалистических землях. * США — поддерживал Южный Вьетнам во время моей войны с ним ( Война во Вьетнаме). Разрушал мои деревни, убивал мирных жителей. Пытался из-за всех сил победить, но проиграл, проиграл! Спасибо за помощь СССР, благодаря ему, США ушёл с моих земель с позором. Однако... Война было достаточно давно, сейчас США изменился, надеюсь, больше такого не повторится, и мы сможем найти компромисс. Но... Хватит лезть на мои деревья! * Южный Вьетнам — брат, опозоривший вероятно всю азию. Продался США. Воевал против здравого смысла и получил своё, он был разгромлен мной, а США выгнан. Не могу терпеть таких, как он. Но и его век прошёл, его больше нет. Сейчас его земли стали моими землями и его города моими городами. Вот, что бывает, кто воюет со мной, с социалистическим Вьетнамом! * НАТО — * Тайвань — * ИГИЛ — Как нарисовать? Флаг Краткое руководство Галерея Арты And many more ideas to come by key10panda.png Vietnam stonk by littlefish101.jpg oshwga.png Its full moon but your president just died by littlefish101.jpg Sushi and countryballs.png Vnblll.png Vietnam by kay10panda.png Family picture by littlefish101.jpg Comrades plus by spicy meatball.png BEGONE BAGUETTES by littlefish101.png Коммунисты XX века.png Вьетнамы.png 6 октября.png Категория:Страношары Категория:Страношары АСЕАН Категория:Страношары Азии Категория:Страношары-австроазиаты Категория:Страношары-атеисты Категория:Страношары Франкофонии Категория:Социалистические республики Категория:Вьетнам Категория:Страношары СЭВ